Shouwa
by chizunan
Summary: Sai hanya melihat dari sisi pandang Sakura, bagaimana semua bekerja, bagaimana semua terjadi/AU/hints/unbeta


Suara kapur menggores _blackboard_ hitam mendominasi, Kakashi kembali meletakkan kapur dan kertas biografi ke atas meja.

"Ini Shimura Sai, dia murid pindahan. Shimura, perkenalkan dirimu." Riuh menggema, seorang pemuda pucat eboni penyebab bisik-bisik genit para siswi.

"Ah, tidak _sensei_ ̶ Shimura itu bukan ̶ umm, aku Shimura Sai, aku pindahan dari Nottingham Trent University. Aku mundur kelas karena masalah umurku. _Please takecare of me_." Sebuah ulas senyum dingin ̶ dan palsu terpatri. Sai merundukkan badannya hampir limapuluh derajat ̶ tanpa niat.

' _Sial Hatake ini, apa-apaan memasukkan marga Shimura kedalam namaku?'_

 _Ah, sou.._

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ * _**is Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **chizunan presents,**_

" _Jadi kesimpulannya, seharusnya pemilihan yang dulunya memiliki unsur paksa, sekarang ini cenderung selektif dan sesuai keinginan, itu menurutku."/Ini bukan cerita tentangnya, tapi tentang dua manusia yang berada ditempat yang sama dengan masalah yang tak inginkan, yang berubah jadi kompleks, ia hanya mencoba menjelaskan dari sudut pandangnya._

 _ **Shouwa**_

 _ **unbeta, unreddit, gomen!**_

* * *

 _Toktok._

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kelas, dengan guru bermasker yang menjelaskan tanpa keinginan.

 _Rumor mengatakan dia bercita-cita menjadi ninja, karena gagal dan hampir gila, ia menjadikan profesi guru sebagai penggantinya, ya?_

Seseorang menyembul dibalik _shoji_ , dengan rambut terikat kebelakang dan luka sayat dipangkal hidung. Ia berbicara dengan Hatake- _sensei_ sebentar, sebelum kepalanya menyembul kembali.

"Shikamaru- _san_ ," Jelas-jelas ia belum selesai bicara, tapi seorang dengan rambut nanas berdiri.

Seolah tahu, pemuda itu berdiri, melepas _earphone_ dan berjalan malas keluar kelas. Sekeluarnya dia, kelas menjadi riuh ramai, beberapa kali perkataan seperti ' _sekarang, ya?_ ' terdengar.

Pun kelas makin riuh ketika Kakashi keluar setelah menyuruh para muridnya tetap didalam kelas.

" _Etto,_ maaf Haruno- _san_ , ini ada apa, ya?" Haruno Sakura, ketua kelas, yang kebetulan mejanya yang ada diseberang kanan memiringkan kepalanya ketika ditanya, disusul koar ' _huh?_ ' kecil terbentuk.

"Maaf Tenten, boleh kita bertukar tempat sebentar? _Onegai_." Sang nona Liu yang duduk tepat didepan sempat menolak karena sedang asyik mengobrol dengan dua temannya. Sejenak mereka terlihat seperti sedang berebut lahan dengan cara kelewat formal.

Derik kursi ditarik agak kebelakang teredam suara riuh.

"Baiklah, Shimura- _san_. Boleh aku mengobrol denganmu sedikit?"

 _Huh?_

"Tadi kau tanya apa yang sedang terjadi, kan? Baiklah, apa boleh aku menjelaskan?" _virdian_ jernihnya berkilau.

"Y-ya, silahkan." _Sebenarnya tak ada yang gatal, tapi garuk saja._

Penjelasannya ditemani kertas kosong kecil yang diletakan dimeja yang membataskan kedua bangku.

"Jadi, kau pindah dari luar, kan? Sekolah seni, ya? Kau berapa lama di Jepang?" Tangan lincahnya asyik membentuk gedung dikertas putih tadi, jika dilihat, seperti sketsa sekolah gabungan dari bagian atas.

"Aku di Iwa sampai kelas dua SD." Koar terkejutkan kembali tertuai.

"Harusnya kau tahu jika sempat menetap di Iwa. Nah, liat sketsa ini, Shimura." _Dari tadi aku sudah memperhatikannya, dan berhenti panggil aku dengan nama itu_.

"Adakah yang aneh dengan sketsa itu, Haruno- _san_? Dan tolong panggil aku Sai saja." _Kelemahan Jepang adalah tradisi kelewat formalnya yang kadang sangat menyebalkan_.

"Oh? Kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura saja, Sai." _Dengan begitu aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu dengan perasaan yang jelas lebih tenang._

"Jadi, Sai, kau tahu Pengeboman dua kota pada tahun _Shouwa*_ 20?" _Shouwa?_

"Maaf, aku tahu pengebomannya, tapi, aku kurang tahun kata tahun _Shouwa_." _sejauh ini aku tak pernah menemukan kata_ Shouwa, _dikamus_.

"Oh? Itu cukup. Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu bahwa banyak dari _Hi no Kuni*_ yang membantu melawan?" _kau kira aku orang mana? Aku lahir disini, tentu tahu_.

" _Jaa*,_ Kau tahu kejadian itu membawa sejarah besar Konoha?" _Aku saja baru tahu ada nama Konoha ketika berumur sebelas tahun._

"Maaf, tapi tidak." Koar ' _he_?!' terdengar lagi. Rasanya seperti seluruh orang dibelahan dunia pun juga tahu masalah ini.

"Kau harus belajar, Sai. Karena pelajaran sejarah dari Jiraiya- _sensei_ 92% berisi materi tentang Konoha. Oh ya, kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa masuk sekolah sini, yang terkenal dengan pelajaran sejarahnya ̶ yang kuakui sangat gila?" _bisa kau diam dan ceritakan saja bagaimana penjelasan tentang Shikamaru-_ san _tadi? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Konoha juga_ Shouwa _?!_

"Aku masuk jalur prestasi melalui pameran lukisan tunggalku di London." _'_ sugoii' _terpekik, tsk, aku paling malas kalau sudah membicarakan pameran tunggal. Oh ya, perasaanku saja atau Uchiha dipojok kanan memperhatikanku, err,_ deathglare _?_

"Kalau begitu, Sai. Kau tahu kenapa sekolah ini direncanakan menjadi sekolah gabungan?" _Huh? Sebenarnya seberapa tidak terkenalnya Konoha ini, kok bisa aku tak tahu?_

"Konoha _Academy'll be Hi no Kuni International School soon, yanno_." Seseorang bermata besar dan berambut mangkuk dibelakang menginterupsi, dengan mata berbinar dan gigi bersinar. Lengkap dengan ibu jari teracung. _Ah,_ niichan _, sekolah ini menyeramkan._

"Yep, Konoha akan jadi sekolah gabungan _Hi no Kuni_. Karena Shikamaru _ketahuan_." _Huh? Ketahuan? Bisa langsung_ to-the-point _saja, Haruno? Dan apa maksud cengir sok misterius itu?_

"Maaf aku, menunda-nunda. Langsung _to-the-point_ saja. Konoha dibangun oleh dua klan besar, Senju dan Uchiha." _jadi dia menunda-nunda dari tadi agar Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari kelas dan bel istirahat pertama berdering?_

"Sebenarnya Uchiha Madara, dan Senju Hashirama, adalah teman dekat." _Uchiha Madara? Senju Hashirama? Bukankah itu marga lelaki pantat ayam dan guru berdada besar itu?_

"Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama adalah 2 sahabat karib pembangun Konoha, ada juga yang bilang pembangun _Hi no Kuni_." Gambar gadis _cherry_ itu membuahkan hasil, perawakan dua orang pria berambut panjang dan berikat kepala terbentuk.

"Lalu, Uchiha Madara yang waktu itu salah satu orang terpintar didaratan utara Jepang, dikirim atas beasiswa ke Manhattan, Amerika. Ada yang bilang itu bertepatan dimana Jepang menyerang Hawaii, ada juga yang bilang bahwa ini terjadi sekitar tahun _Shouwa_ 20, berkisar tahun 1942." 'ada yang bilang' _? ini rumor? Atau legenda?_

"Beliau diketahui pergi tanpa izin, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga juga Hashirama, sahabatnya sendiri. Saat itu, mereka berada di tengah-tengah pembangunan Konoha." _Perasaanku saja atau beberapa orang lirik-lirik tanpa suara kearah kami?_

"Beliau diketahui sebagai teknisi bom atom di Manhattan Project. Tanpa tahu apa tujuan bom atom itu untuk apa dibuat, dia sendiri mendapat kehormatan untuk memberi nama, dan dia memberi nama 'Enola Gay'." _Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu!_ Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis.

"Begitu mengetahui bahwa bom atom tersebut diluncurkan ke Jepang, itu sudah sangat terlambat, dia mengetahuinya 1 jam setelah peluncuran bom kedua. Akhirnya, pihak Uchiha yang tadinya dekat dengan pihak Senju, mulai menjauh dan membatasi pertemuan dengan orang Senju, sampai keturunan ke 5 sehabis Madara, Uchiha Obito 'si pencinta damai' menginginkan untuk ke-sportif-an dan berhenti jadi orang kolot dan jadul, walau rencananya gagal, dan Obito- _jisan_ sampai harus diasingkan entah kemana. Tapi, akhirnya keinginan itu terwujud, Fugaku- _touchan_ berhasil meyakinkan para tetua." 'touchan'?

"Sakura- _san,_ apa Obito yang kau bilang diasingkan ke wilayah Amerika Selatan?" _gambar rumit penuh_ tomoe _berwarna hitam dan merah darah berartiskan Uchiobi yang kulihat bersama_ niichan _di Museum Kolombia itu jangan-jangan?_

"Ya, di Kolombia. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" _bingo!_

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja." What the hell with this coincidence?!

"Ya, jadi, setiap keturunan berumur sama dari kedua klan akan bertanding, akademik maupun olahraga. Tapi, baru satu generasi, sampai generasi Uchiha Itachi, tak ada lagi Senju yang seumur dengannya. Akhirnya, para tetua memutuskan untuk membuat aturan baru. Relasi klan boleh menggantikan, asalkan umur tidak terpaut jauh. Tapi, Uchiha Itachi tetap menolak dengan alasan lebih ingin bersekolah manajemen dan mengurus perusahaan Uchiha. Akhirnya ini turun ke Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke juga menolak dengan alasan Nara Shikamaru, relasi Senju saat itu umurnya terpaut sedikit diatasnya, hingga kini digantikan oleh Temari, yang mundur kelas, sama sepertimu dan berbeda dua tahun lebih tua dari Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ikatan mereka bisa hilang, jika mereka berdua menikah diumur dengan keduanya dibawah 25 tahun ataupun pengelolaan perusahaan dibawah umur 20 tahun. Jadi kesimpulannya, seharusnya pemilihan yang dulunya memiliki unsur paksa, sekarang ini cenderung selektif dan sesuai keinginan, itu menurutku, bagaimana menurutmu, Sai?" _menikah?_

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan Shikamaru- _san_ dan Temari- _san_?" Haruno muda itu terkekeh.

"Mereka berpacaran, kau tahu. Oh, dan juga, aku, yang seharusnya menggantikan Senju ketika Shikamaru menikah nanti karena aku relasi kedua Nara setelah Yamanaka, tapi aku yang sebentar lagi berpihak di Uchiha, akan menunjukmu loh, Shimura. Karena kau mirip dengan Sasuke, haha." _Sialan._

"Sakura- _san_ , manakah Yamanaka yang kau maksud tadi?" jari Sakura bergerak lurus, menunjuk gadis pirang disamping kursi Namikaze yang sedang tertidur. Gadis itu memperhatikan mereka dengan intens.

"Tuh yang itu, kutunggu loh, Sai, Ino- _pig_."

"Sialan kau jidat lebar!"

 _Lumayan._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **AKU SIH GAK** _ **FINE**_ **SAMA CERITANYA** _ **ASDFGHJKL!**_

 **Shouwa? Aku tau dari komik itu juga haghag. Yah, maap lah, ceritanya agak modif gapapalah,** _*uhuk*_

 _ **Extra**_

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang seniman selain duduk tenang mancari bahan untuk menuangkan ide cerdas atau melihat-lihat di galeri seorang _rival_. Shimura Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali berfokus pada telepon genggam setelah mendapat telepon dari teman pria 22 tahun itu, dari Namikaze Naruto.

"Ya, aku akan jadi pengiring diacara pernikahan Shikamaru-Temari besok. Ya, aku ingat, tenang saja." Telepon terputus dikedua pihak. Sai langsung mencari nomor yang dia hapal diluar kepala dan menelponnya dengan senyum terpatri.

"Ino? Sudah dapat kabar dari Naruto? Bagaimana jika malam ini aku mampir kerumah, bilang ayahmu untuk tunggu aku sebentar malam ini."

" _Sai, kau ̶ "_ belum sempat Ino melanjutkan percakapan, Sai sudah terlebih dahulu memutuskan sepihak.

Ah, setidaknya ia harus menyalahkan Uchiha Sakura karena telah membuatnya benar-benar menikah dengan Ino. Bukan atas nama tradisi, tentunya.

Sai bukan pencinta legenda, kau tahu. Ia hanya cinta seni, ̶ dan tentu, Yamanaka ̶ Shimura Ino.

 _ **Really FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Ngakak, *peace***_

 _ **Rnr please, negai?**_


End file.
